


So This is Love

by JustAnotherMC



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Spoilers, mystic messenger another story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMC/pseuds/JustAnotherMC
Summary: *****WARNING****SPOILERS AHEAD*****Vanderwood always believed that his life as an agent would bring him nothing but an early grave. He thought he was fine with that until one day his partner, Seven, calls him to a cabin in the middle of nowhere. He gets there expecting nothing but a frustrating time but then he meets MC. The emotions run high as both MC and Vanderwood try to fight the pull between them. Is this love or just more pain waiting to happen?**I do not own any of these characters. All Mystic Messenger characters belong to Chertiz**





	1. Chapter 1

It's no secret that the life of a secret agent is a dangerous one. The threat of danger never left and there was no one you could trust. Movies showed it as a kick ass life where the agent always wins. Those movies were the only thing that made Vanderwood laugh anymore. He always laughed at how easy the missions were and pointed out where they would of died if it were real life. Deep down though he was jealous of how easy it was. He had been an agent all his life, and yeah he was good at it, but he wasn't happy. He looked up from his coffee and scoffed, as if his happiness meant anything at this point. The buzzing in his pocket completely snapped him out of his thoughts, it was Seven calling. This kid had been the bane of his existence for the past nine years. "You better have your work done if you're calling me."

"I've only got a bit left but I need your help with something. I'll send you my location." The line went dead before Vanderwood could even ask. His phone beeped shortly after and he saw the coordinates pop up on his phone. Vaderwood sighed as he finished his coffee and put the money on the table. He knew there was no fighting Seven so he might as well go along with it. He could always taze him if this was something stupid. Once in his car he followed the coordinates to a cabin in the middle of the woods. 

"What the hell is that idiot doing here." He said out loud as he walked up to the door. Before he could even open the door it swung open and Seven was pulling him in. Seven's serious aura had thrown Vanderwood off. He had been expecting some kind of joke at least but Seven wasn't even smiling. It was definitely weird. 

"Hurry this way." Vanderwood followed Seven and saw a man with blue hair laying on a bed.

"Seven what the hell is going on?" Vanderwood asked while not bothering to hide his annoyance. Instead of Seven answering his question a small voice came from beside the bed.

"He was drugged and now he's very sick. Can you please help him?" It was girl with long brown hair. Her voice was strained and her eyes were puffy, but she still looked beyond beautiful. Vanderwood felt all of his annoyance melt away once he looked at her. He sighed and pinched the bridge of the nose. Now was not the time to be ogling pretty girls.

"What was he drugged with?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. But going off of where he was drugged and his symptoms, I'd guess glutethimide. Maybe scopolamine." Seven ran a hand through his hair and Vanderwood could tell he was worried.

"Shit then he needs a hospital. I'm not going to be able to do much from here."

"I know but we can't go there until I secure our location. If we leave we could be tracked." Vanderwood was even more confused. He wondered what kind of mess he just stepped into. The girl next to the bed began to cry and Vaderwood felt panicked. He didn't want to see that girl cry but he also didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault for going to that place. Everything is my fault. If I had just went home that day then none of this would of happened." Seven's face twisted in sadness and Vanderwood didn't know what to do.

"MC you know that's not true." Vanderwood perked up a bit when Seven said her name. He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. MC looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Vanderwood couldn't bring himself to meet her gaze so he looked at the man in the bed.

"Don't cry. I'm not a doctor but I'll do the best that I can." MC smiled at him and felt her heart speed up. She had no idea who this good looking guy was but she was glad that he was going to help. Vanderwood didn't understand what was going on with him. "Hey Seven you know what I need, now go get it." Seven nodded and left the room. Vanderwood moved to the other side of the bed and felt his new patients forehead. "Hey MC what is this guys name?"

"Everyone in the RFA calls him V. I actually don't know his real name." The way she squeezed V's hand gave Vanderwood a bitter taste in his mouth. He needed to keep this girl out of his mind if he was going to be able to do anything. 

"He has a really high fever. Can you go get some cold water and a rag?" MC nodded and walked into the bathroom. Once she was out of sight Vanderwood felt a pang in his chest but was also relieved. Now he could think clearly and get this job done. The sooner he got away from MC the sooner these weird feelings would go away. As if reading his mind Seven came back with everything Vanderwood needed. He got right to work and tried his best to ignore MC. Seeing her sitting next to V made him feel jealous. No one had ever stuck by his side like this and he was jealous of V. He laughed to himself and MC smiled.

"Something funny?" MC's voice had Vanderwood in a panic.

"Nothing really. Just wondering how I keep getting myself pulled into Seven's favors. If you can even call them that." MC was a little confused by what he meant but she was glad that he was talking to her.

"Well you seem like a good person so it makes sense that he trust you." Hearing her call him a good person caused Vanderwood drop the rag on to the bed. He had never once thought of himself as a good person but here was this beautiful girl calling him one. It was almost enough to make him laugh.

"You wouldn't be calling me that if you knew what I had done. I'm not a good person, just a person who gets the job done." MC seemed to take this in and Vanderwood thought that was enough to stop her from thinking he was good. MC got up from her seat and Vanderwood thought she was leaving. He was more than surprised when she was standing right next to him. She was peering at him and he was compeltly frozen.

"Nope. I can see it in your eyes. You're a good person. Lonely, but still good." And with those words Vanderwood was hooked. He knew right then and there that he was falling in love with a girl he could never have.


	2. Chapter 2

It was two days before V began to show any progress at all. Vanderwood was beginning to think that he wasn't going to pull through but on the third day he managed to stay awake most of the day. MC stayed with V almost all the time and it was killing Vanderwood to be so close to her. She would occasionally make conversation with him and although he loved it, he always shortened it by making an excuse to leave the room. Like right now how he was hiding in the kitchen because she was telling him about her favorite movie. Meanwhile in the bedroom V had woken up again to see a disappointed look on MC's face. "MC, what's wrong?" She jumped at his question.

"Oh V, you're awake. It's nothing just feeling awkward." He chuckled at her and moved to sit up. She helped him and put pillows behind his back. "How are you feeling?" 

"I feel fine. My head is finally clearing up and I'm starting to remember what happened. Luciel's friend is quite knowledgeable." MC nodded her head and looked through the doorway at Vanderwood.

"Yeah he is." V could hear the smile in her voice and he knew what that was. MC seemed blind to it but she was falling for Vanderwood and V could see it plain as day, in a drugged state.

"You sound like you like him. Go talk to him and thank him from me." MC turned back around to face V. Her cheeks were a bit red and she shook her head. The look on her face was one of defeat and V didn't understand why.

"I already have but it seems like he never wants to talk to me. So I don't think he likes me very much." MC twisted the hem of her dress and tried to put on a brave face. She really did like talking to Vanderwood, but he always cut their conversations short. The idea that he didn't like her made her chest ache so she pushed it aside. V was about to interject when Seven came to the door.

"Good you're awake. MC do you mind if V and I talk for a little bit. That is if you feel up to it V." V nodded and Seven got serious. MC knew this was probably about Ray so she knew they needed to talk.

"I'll get out of your way then. We probably need more fire wood anyway." She was to the door when she stopped and looked back at V. "Hey V. Just be honest, ok." His expression turned guilty but he nodded. MC closed the door behind her and went to check the fire wood. Sure enough they were out, so she walked out onto the porch. 

"Where are you going?" Vanderwood's voice made MC jump and she lost her footing. "Shit." Without even thinking He pulled her into him and spun around and took the brunt on the fall. When MC opened her eyes her face was only inches away from Vanderwood's face. Both of their faces turned red but neither one went to move. Vanderwood knew that he needed to let her up but his arms wouldn't listen to his brain. "Are you alright?" MC nodded her head and Vanderwood relaxed a bit.

"I am thanks to you. Are you ok? There's a lot of rocks around here." Her concern for him had him blushing even more. He dropped his arms and MC slowly got up.

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me." He sat up slowly and felt a pinch in his shoulder. MC noticed and felt bad.

"I'm sorry. You wouldn't of gotten hurt." MC couldn't even bring herself to look at Vanderwood. This always happened no matter where she went. The people she cared about always got hurt. She didn't want to bring that curse on to Vanderwood. When Vanderwood saw that her eyes were watering he felt a stab in his chest. No one had ever worried about him before and he wouldn't lie it felt nice.

"Really it's no big deal. I probably just landed on a rock, so it's probably just a bruise. Trust me I've had worse." MC still felt bad and wanted to help.

"I still feel bad. Once I get back I'll bandage it up. If you want me to that is." Her words had Vanderwood surprised and concerned. 

"Where are you going? I thought it wasn't safe to leave." He was starting to worry now.

"It's not but we need fire wood. So I'm going to get some while Seven and V talk." Vanderwood stood up and helped MC up. "Thank you again for protecting me." She turned around and began to walk towards the woods. The idea of her out there alone didn't really sit well with Vanderwood. She obviously got spooked easily and it was a lot easier to get hurt in the woods. 

"Wait." MC stopped and looked back at Vanderwood. Her eyes were so bright and curious that Vanderwood had to look away to hide his blush. "I'll come with you if you want. I mean it will be safer that way." MC smiled at him and he felt like time had stopped.

"I'd like that very much." MC did her best to conceal her joy. Seeing that smile on her face made Vanderwood powerless. He could die right now and be happy. They set off towards the edge of the woods in total silence. Neither one knew what to say after practically laying on top of each other. 

"Hey can I ask you something?" Vanderwood leaned against a tree and MC nodded. "You seem like a pretty simple girl. How did you get wrapped up in all of this cult shit?" The question had been bugging him since he came here. MC bent down to pick up another stick, and although she was smiling, Vanderwood could see the sadness in it.

"Honestly I'm still not sure. Most people would call me stupid for taking a stranger's offer but I didn't really have anything to lose." Her words pinged inside Vanderwoods chest. He knew that feeling all to well. The will to live but nothing to live for. This girl felt that but she held no malice and still seemed so pure of heart. He was completely enthralled by her and he both hated and loved it.

"Don't you have a family or anyone to worry about you though?" She shook her head again and took a deep breathe.

"Nope. It's just me. My landlord might miss me but other than that I'm invisible. Just another person who slips in between the cracks." The sadness in her voice pained Vanderwood. He knew how badly it hurt to be alone. For him it was by choice but he sensed that there was great pain behind MC's loneliness. It was also hard to believe that this radiant girl just called herself invisible. She was all that he saw and he honestly might go blind looking at her. Before he could stop himself he had walked over to her and pulled her into him. "Vanderwood?"

"You're not invisible. The rest of the world is just blind, so don't beat yourself up over it." He noticed how cold she was and let her go. He took his coat off and put it around her shoulders. "We should head back before you catch a cold." He smiled at her before turning around to head back to the cabin. MC stood there trying to process everything that just happened. Vanderwood had just hugged her and gave her his coat. Her stomach felt like it was doing flips every time she smelled the scent of the coat. What was this feeling inside of her? She wanted to explore it further but didn't know if she should. All of these thoughts crossed her mind as she walked back with Vanderwood. It was a short walk but they were so quite that it felt like an enterinty. When they got back inside the light was dim and Seven was trying to burn what little wood was left.

"Finally. Now we'll be able to see." Seven snatched the wood from MC and threw it into the fire place.

"Geeze, what crawled up your ass Seven?" Vanderwood was used to putting up with Seven's moodiness but today was just not a good time. Seven completely ignored him and walked back over to MC. He loomed over her with such intensity that Vanderwood was a little concerned. MC figured by his reaction that V had told him the truth.

"Did you know MC? Did you know about my brother?" Seven's questions were cold but MC didn't take it personally.

"I did. Rika told me while I was at Mint Eye." Seven's eyes widened at her answer. He clenched his fist and looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry Seven. I wanted to tell you as soon as possible but I thought it was best,"

"Best? Why does everyone keep thinking making decisions for us and using that word? Leaving him was supposed to be for the best but look how that turned out!" He placed his hands on MC's shoulders and she stumbled backwards a little. MC flinched at pressure on her shoulders and the sound of Seven's voice. He knew deep down that this wasn't her fault but he was too angry to reign in his emotions. It wasn't until Vanderwood moved Seven's arms, and stepped in between them, that he regained some control.

"Lay off Seven. You can be angry all you want but yelling at her isn't going to change anything. So get control of yourself and do what you do best." Seven sat there in shock. It wasn't like Vanderwood to step in when it didn't involve him. Vanderwood glanced back at MC to make sure she was ok. "Are you ok MC?" She nodded and that's when it clicked in Seven's brain. He began to laugh and that just pissed Vanderwood off. "Now what?" Seven just shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's nothing. MC I'm sorry I yelled at you. The madam is right, yelling at you won't solve anything. Oh and V's asleep but he was asking for you MC." She nodded but didn't move. If V was sleeping there was no point in waiting by his bed. MC trusted Vanderwood and knew V was going to be ok because of him.

"Alright. I'll go talk to him when he wakes up again." She took off Vanderwood's coat and handed it back to him. "Thank you letting me use this." Their fingers brushed briefly but it felt like magic to her. MC looked to Seven and a look of guilt flashed in his eyes. "Can you just let me know when he wakes up?" Seven nodded and MC headed to the back of the cabin. Once she was gone Vanderwood relaxed and sank into a chair.

"So what was that all about?" Vanderwood rolled his eyes at Seven's obnoxious smile.

"What are you talking about? You better get back to work before I taze you." Seven's smile only grew.

"Come on Vanderwood. You can't hide it from me, I know you too well." Vanderwood shot him a glare and Seven raised his hands in defense. "Hey relax. I won't say anything to her but you should. Maybe she likes you too." Vanderwood threw a pillow at Seven got got up from his chair.

"It's not like that, and even if it was it wouldn't matter. You know there's no happy ending for people like us." For the first time since meeting Vanderwood Seven saw sadness in his eyes. Vanderwood saw the expression on Seven's face change and pushed past him. "Just do your work and stop making up such ridiculous stories." Seven watched as Vanderwood went out the back door and he felt bad. Sometimes he got so wrapped up in the RFA that he forgot his real life. He may not be able to have a happy ending but he would pray for Vanderwood and MC to get theirs.


	3. Chapter 3

MC was standing in the woods as Vanderwood walked up to her. Her brain was full of questions about how she ended up in the woods and what Vanderwood was doing there, but her beating heart was drowning them all out. When Vanderwood reached her he gently cupped her face in his hands and leaned forward. When their lips met the shock was enough to make her eyes fly open as she bolted up. She looked around and saw that she wasn't in the woods but in the cabin. Her hand was touching something fuzzy. It was Vanderwoods coat. Now that MC had her bearings she was a little disappointed. "Good morning MC." She looked over and saw V sitting up in the bed. She smiled at him and stretched.

"Good morning. How long have you been awake?" She asked sitting up on the sofa, but kept the coat across her lap.

"Long enough to hear you saying Vanderwood's name in your sleep." MC's face dead panned as she felt blush grow on her cheeks. V only laughed despite the pain in his head. "Don't worry I'm the only one who heard you." MC breathed out a sigh of relief. It was bad enough that V heard it. "You must have feelings for him if you're dreaming about him. Why not go spend time with him instead of sitting with me all the time?" MC's heart sank a little. She did want to spend more time with Vanderwood but she also felt guilty about V's current condition.

"It's better if I don't. I'd only cause trouble for him, I'm sure of it. That seems to be my speciality after all. Plus I don't even think he likes me that much." She looked so sad and V didn't know what to do. MC didn't want V to pity her after all the trouble she had caused so she stood and put on her best smile. "I'm going to get some breakfast. Do you want anything?" V shook his head.

"But if you see Luciel can you ask him to come talk to me?" MC nodded and left the room. V could read the guilt on MC's face and he felt bad. She didn't chose to be thrown into this mess so he at least wanted her to be happy in the end. Outside the room MC saw Vanderwood passed out on the couch in the living room. She took his coat and gently laid it across him. He stirred a bit and MC froze.

"Thanks babe." He mumbled under his breath. Her face turned bright red as she hurried out of the room. She leaned aganist the counter as she muched on some chips. The idea that Vanderwood was dreaming about her was just too good to be true. Seven walked into the kitchen and noticed MC's spaced out state. He tapped her shoulder and she nearly jumped to the ceiling. Seven's laughter only embarrassed her more. 

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. You were just really spaced out. Is everything ok?" MC let out a deep sigh and nodded.

"Yeah I just have a lot on my mind right now. Ray keeps calling and texting me too. Is he still after the RFA?" Seven's face fell flat and he nodded. 

"It's almost like he isn't eating or sleeping. Do you think there's anyway you can talk some sense into him? V said he wouldn't hurt you so he must like you." Seven hated to ask this of MC but he wasn't sure if he could win this battle alone. MC on the other hand wasn't sure. Ray had expressed his fondness of her many times but she knew how much she hurt him when she left. Rika had twisted him so much that he hated the outside world.

"I can try but I don't know how much help I'll be. It really hurt him when I left with V. Because of Rika he hates you two more than anything. I tried to reach him while I was there but I don't know how far I got." Seven put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's alright. The next time he calls I'll do what I can." Seven smiled at her and she didn't know what else to stay. "Oh V is awake if you want to talk to him. I hope you're not still too angry at him."

"I am but I needed to talk to him anyway, so thanks for the heads up." Seven left the room and went back to work. He glanced in at Vanderwood and saw that MC put the coat over him. These two were perfect for each other but too prideful to see it. Meanwhile MC had went out side to try and sort out her thoughts. She needed to make a decision about Vanderwood and her future with the RFA. It was almost too much for her to think about but thankfully her phone started to ring as a distraction. The caller ID said Ray and MC took a deep breathe. She answered the phone just as Vanderwood got to the back door.

"Hello Ray." Vanderwood stopped and hid by the door so that he could listen.

"I'm so glad you answered MC. I was taking a break from working and really wanted to hear your voice, so I called. How are you doing? Are you eating enough? Have you decided to come back yet?" MC felt terrible for hurting Ray like this.

"Ray I've already told you that I'm not coming back. It's not your fault, I just don't want to hurt you or anyone else anymore." She paused and debated if she should say the rest. "Once all of this is settled I'm going to leave before anyone else gets hurt."

"You won't hurt me if you stay. You promised you'd never leave remember? You didn't lie did you?" She could hear the fear in Ray's voice and she felt so sad. She knew what broken promises felt like and she hated being the one to do it. Vanderwood could feel her sadness and was fighting back the urge to hold her.

"Ray please listen to me. Your brother loves you. Please stop fighting and just listen to him. Soon I'll be gone and you'll need someone to love you. Please don't be like me when you have family. Please don't throw away that unconditional love because you only know one side. Ray if you really love me just promise me you'll listen to your heart and not Rika. Can you please do that for me before I'm gone?" Ray was speechless and could feel a pain in his chest. He didn't expect MC to be so emotional. Vanderwood was also surprised, but also worried. Her words sounded like someone who was about to give up. How could someone with so much sadness hold no malice to the world that made her sad? MC only wanted everyone to be happy even if she wasn't apart of it. To Vanderwood that was something only an angel would want.

"Please don't cry MC." Ray paused and bit his lip. "I'll think about it. I have to go now. Thank you for talking to me MC." Ray hung up the phone and MC sat there staring at phone until tears started to fall on to it. Vanderwood debated if he should go check on her but then she began to sob. MC tried to keep her tears in but the past week had been hell on her and she needed to let it out.

"Hey are you ok?" MC froze at Vanderwoods voice. She couldn't handle this right now. "I'm fine." Without even waiting for a response she ran off into the forest. She couldn't let him see her like this. Vanderwood knew that he was lying and he probably shouldn't get involved but he couldn't sit by. He took off after her and found her leaning on a tree deeper in the woods. He approached her quietly and put a hand on her shoulder. 

"You're a terrible liar." MC looked at him with teary eyes and his chest hurt. Seeing that Vanderwood had followed her made her heart swell and tears fell down her face. Her knees buckled under her and she fell forward. Vanderwood grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against his chest. His actions sent a whirlwind of emotions through MC. It felt so be up against him but she was too focused on keeping her sobs quiet. "If you need to cry then cry. I'm not going to leave you alone." His words struck MC like a wrecking ball and all the tears she was holding in came pouring out. Vanderwood wished he knew the words to sooth you but he just stayed silent while he held you. A few moments passed and MC's sobs quieted.

"I'm sorry Vanderwood. I'm so pathetic." Her words were like a knife to his heart. They were the complete opposite to what he thought of her.

"Please don't say that. You're one of the strongest people I know, and I'm a secret agent." MC was glad that her back was facing Vanderwood because her face was read. A few moments of silence passed and Vanderwood worked up his courage to speak. "Can I ask you something?" MC nodded and Vanderwood felt nervous. He didn't want to pry but what she said on the phone worried him. "What did you mean on the phone when you said you'd be gone soon?" MC froze at his question. She had no idea he'd been listening and now she wondered how much he had heard.

"You heard that?" She looked a little sad and Vanderwood felt bad.

"I didn't mean to. Listening is just kind of a habit I picked up while working for the agency. Sorry." MC broke away and leaned against the tree. Vanderwood hated that he wasn't holding her but at least she seemed more relaxed

"It's ok." She paused and took a deep breathe. "Is that why you followed me, you were worried about me?" MC was beyond nervous now, and maybe she shouldn't of asked, but she needed to know where she stood. Vanderwood was completely thrown off of her question. He knew he should lie but he didn't think he could. Not while he was face to face with her. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it before taking a long drag of it.

"Would it be bad if I was?" Vanderwood couldn't believe this was happening. The girl of his dreams was in front of him and he couldn't really do anything. "Ever since I met you all I do is think about you." Vanderwood put out his cigarette and walked over to her. "I'm an agent and in my work distractions are a deadly luxury that I can't afford. Yet with you I find myself ok with that. I don't deserve any of the thoughts I have about you but I want them more than I care to admit. My brain and my gut are telling me that none of this is ok but something else is driving me." Vanderwood was standing in front of her now and MC didn't know what to say. He had said everything that she felt and this moment she forgot everything else that was happening. MC threw her arms around Vanderwood and he was shocked. 

"I don't know if it's good or bad but I'm glad you feel that way. I can't stop thinking about you either." This shocked Vanderwood and he didn't know what to say. MC looked at him with nothing but happiness. Vanderwood began to lean down to kiss her when a scream rang through the forest. Vanderwood instantly protected MC and looked around. MC recognized the voice as Rika's and she knew something bad must of happened. She started off towards the voice but Vanderwood grabbed her hand. "That was Rika's voice. We need to go see what's wrong." She looked so worried but Vanderwood wasn't about to let her go off on her own.

"Fine but just stay close to me. If that psycho is around I'm not risking your saftey." MC nodded and let Vanderwood lead the way to where the scream came from. At first it didn't seem like anyone was around but then MC heard a weak voice. She looked behind a bush and saw that it was V. He was bleeding and MC began to panic.

"V!" This got Vanderwood's attention and he was at her side in an instant. "V say something! What happened?" 

"I, was looking, for you." Was all V said before he fell unconcious. Vanderwood was doing his best to stop the bleeding but V needed a doctor.

"MC go and get Seven. You need to take V to a doctor if you want him to live." MC nodded and took off running. "You better not die and make her sad damn it." It didn't take long for Seven to respond and soon they all were off to the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

Six months had passed since everything that happened with Mint eye. For MC it was all very bitter sweet to think about. Lots of thing had happened as a result of it all. Mc stayed on as the RFA party coordinator but she never stayed long at the parties. Seven left the agency after reuniting with his brother and they both started using their birth names. V was also doing better and had gotten the surgery to fix his eyes. It took some time to heal but everyone was doing better now, except for MC. She hadn’t heard from Vanderwood since the night V got stabbed and it hurt. She had actually thought that he loved her but he had just left without even saying goodbye. It shouldn't of surprised her since everyone left but it hurt more than she cared to admit. Since then MC had closed herself off from everyone and felt like she was going through the motions of life. Her nights were full of random hook ups and ending sleeping with a bottle. To most of the members she seemed fine but V and Saeyoung knew the truth. It worried them to see her go through this and V wondered if she would ever be ok. Saeyoung felt especially guilty since Vanderwood remained in touch with him. He had wanted to tell MC but Vanderwood begged him not to. Which made his current phone call with him so difficult. “So how’s life without me? Are you board every day now?” Vanderwood rolled his eyes and took a drink of his coffee.

“You wish. Is there a reason you called me? Don’t tell me you need another favor.” Vanderwood had stayed with the agency, but was only taking small missions, and only when he couldn’t stop thinking about her.

“Nope. Just calling to see if you’re still stalking MC.” Vanderwood nearly choked on his coffee. “I’ll take that as a yes. Why don’t you just go talk to her?” Vanderwood pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He’d been asking himself that same question for months.

“I don’t stalk her. I just happen to see her when I’m not on missions. We do live in the city you know. As for talking to her it would do more harm than good. Besides she’s with somebody and if he makes her happy then so be it.” Saeyoung sighed and trying not to laugh.

“Trust me she’s not seeing anyone. Let me guess you’ve seen her with a dude whose about six foot, shaggy brown hair, and rides a bike. Am I right?” When Vanderwood heard the description it was spot on. He’d seen him stay the night with MC several times and leave early in the morning. It killed him that she was with someone else but it was for the best.

“Yeah that’s him. What else do you know about him?” Vanderwood hated to ask but he wanted to make sure he was a good guy.

“Absolutely nothing. MC didn’t even tell me his name. She just called him a distraction and left it at that. Before this guy it was someone else and so on and so on.” Vanderwood was confused now. She looked happy with him when ever he saw them.

“What do you mean?” Now Saeyoung was laughing.

“Boy for her stalker you sure are clueless. When ever the loneliness becomes too much she calls her distraction, gets drunk and does what lonely adults do. Do I have to spell it out for you.” Vanderwood was gritting his teeth.

“No I get it but that doesn’t change anything. She’s better off without me.” Saeyoung wanted to strangle this man.

“Don’t be an idiot. She’s suffering and won’t let anyone help. Haven’t you noticed that when she goes out she doesn’t stay gone long. The person she loves just disappeared without a single word and you think that’s better?” Saeyoung stopped and took a deep breathe. “I’m not saying that you have to be with her but she at least needs to know why. You at least need to talk to her. She won’t listen to me or V. Any time we ask she just smiles and says she’s fine. So do something before she does something stupid.” Vanderwood had never been yelled at before and now he felt guilty. He had flashbacks to when he heard MC on the phone with that hacker. Vanderwood remembered how she said she’d be gone soon and his chest panged. He just assumed that MC would forget about him and move on with her life but if what Saeyoung was telling the truth then he needed to talk to her.

“Alright I’ll talk to her tonight when she gets home from work.” Saeyoung was surprised but glad nonetheless. More than anything he just hoped that this would make MC happy again.

“Good. You better not screw this up, bye.” The line went dead and Vanderwood sighed. He felt like such an idiot after talking to Saeyoung. The only reason he left is because he heard MC say that she wanted to stay with the RFA. If that’s what she wanted then she had no future with someone like him. He needed to get some fresh air before tonight. Across the street MC was leaving the convenience store when she saw what she thought was Vanderwood. This had become common for her to see but this time vision didn’t disappear right away and her heart skipped a beat. The thought of it actually being him had made her feel more alive than anything else these past six months. She tried her best to follow the figure but got lost in the crowd. She had to veer into an alley just to find her barings again. As she leaned against the brick tears filled her eyes. For six months she had been chasing imaginary Vanderwoods and doing anything else to fill her void but now she had reached her limit. She was exhausted and lonely and despite finding friends in the RFA it wasn’t getting better. A few of the tears fell down her face and she just wiped them away. All she wanted to do was get home as fast as possible, so she went back into the crowded street and ran home. Almost as soon as she got to her building her phone began to ring, it was her co worker.

“Hey Sam. Sorry for leaving so fast. I just really needed to go to the store. Girl problems ya know.” MC tried to sound apologetic as she slipped her key in the door.

“It’s cool girl. Some of us were going to go get drinks. Did you want to come with us?” This was the second time they had invited MC out but she just wasn’t interested.

“Nah I’m ok. I’ve still got to make dinner and do some house work. You guys go a head.” Her co-worker sighed into the phone.

“Alright. I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Once the phone call ended MC grabbed her bottle of wine and left a note for the landlord. With everything in place she headed up to the roof. She felt like she was suffocating and needed to feel free. Meanwhile Vanderwood was pacing outside the building. He was beyond nervous and didn’t know what to say. He was a world class agent. Fluent in ten languages but yet here he was, nervous over a girl. Finally he gathered up the nerve to go inside and didn’t stop until he was at her apartment. He went to knock on the door and it just opened. His heart began to race with worry. It couldn’t be normal for her door to just be open like this. He carefully walked inside and looked around the apartment. Other than it being a little messy nothing seemed out of the ordinary, and then he found the note. According to this she was up on the roof but it didn’t say why or anything. This made him worry even more. In his experience roofs were not a good place for sad people. As Vanderwood was leaving the apartment he bumped into a tall man with silver hair.

“Can I help you?” The man had a russian accent but it wasn’t very strong.

“Sorry I was looking for MC, but she’s not here.” The man frowned and seemed to be thinking.

“I saw her come in the building so she’s probably on the roof.” The man’s face looked sad and that didn’t sit well with Vanderwood. “Something is eating away at that girl and one day I’m worried she’ll come down the wrong way.” Vanderwood felt a pang in his chest at that idea. If she got hurt because of him he’d never forgive himself.

“How do I get to the roof? I really need to talk to her.” The man raised an eyebrow at Vanderwood. It didn’t take long for him to realize that this must be the man that MC talked about. He smiled and pointed Vanderwood to the stair door. Vanderwood didn’t waste any time making his way up the stairs. When he got to the roof the door was already propped open. He made sure not to move the stone keeping it open as he walked through. MC heard the door but didn’t bother turning around. She figured that it was just the landlord coming to check on her.

“If you’re going to babysit Vic you might as well have a drink.” Vanderwood watched as she took a swig out of a bottle and set it down on a ledge. This was a scene that he was all too familiar with. Even without looking at him he could see how bad MC’s state was. They guilt was too much and he knew he needed to fix this. Even if she hated him now.

“I would but I don’t drink wine babe.” MC froze at that voice. When she turned around Vanderwood was standing behind her. She rubbed her eyes but when she opened them he was still there. Her heart began to race and her head was spinning. She looked to the bottle and noticed that it was only half empty which was weird. Normally it took a whole bottle for her to see things.

“Whelp I’m hallucinating. Time for bed.” As if on a cue her body slumped forward and Vanderwood quickly caught her. She was out cold and Vanderwood knew there wouldn’t be any talking tonight. He picked her up and gently carried back to her apartment. Once she was in the bed she seemed at peace. MC stirred a little and her eyes opened a bit. For the second time today she saw Vanderwood. “Vanderwood?” He froze at the sound of his name, thinking she had woken up. “I miss you.” Tears fell on her face in silence and Vanderwood had never felt more like an ass. When he saw that she was back asleep he relaxed. Once in the living room he looked around and saw how messy it was. He knew he wouldn’t be sleeping so he might as well clean up a little.


	5. Chapter 5

When MC woke up the next morning her head was pounding. She saw a glass of water with a note telling her to drink it. She figured that Chris must of came over last night and put it there before he left. Now that MC thought about it though she didn't remember much of last night. She had been up on the roof drinking and she remembered someone else being there but she wasn't sure who it was, not that it mattered. After changing into some sweat pants and a tank top she decided to make some coffee. She got in the kitchen and found that there was already a pot made. That was weird, Chris didn't drink coffee. It was fresh so she didn't make it last night. She leaned on the counter sipping her coffee trying to piece her night together. "Glad to see you're awake." The voice made MC freeze and her eyes looked over to the owner. It was Vanderwood standing in her kitchen doorway.

"Great. I'm still drunk and hallucinating." MC downed her coffee and rubbed her eyes. When she opened them Vanderwood was still there. 

"MC you're not hallucinating. It's really me and I'm really here." He got closer to MC and grabbed her hand. Once MC felt it she knew that this was real. She pulled her hand back and her eyes began to water.

"You can't be. You left and people don't come back when they leave. Why are you here now?" Her heart was pounding and a million things were running through her head. She was both angry and happy. She wanted to punch him and kiss him.

"I came back because I realized that leaving the way I did was wrong. I thought it would be better if I left without saying anything but I was wrong. I'm just sorry I made you suffer so much." MC held her the sides of her head and took a deep breathe. This couldn't be real but yet it was. "You don't hate me do you?" This was not the reaction Vanderwood was expecting but he understood it. MC saw a brief flash of pain across his face. Despite her own anger and confusion she didn't want Vanderwood to have that look.

"Of course I don't hate you. I have the strong feeling of punching you, but I could never hate you." Her eyes softened as she looked at Vanderwood and he was amazed. Even though she had been suffering her eyes still held no malice, not even towards him. MC turned her back to him and leaned on the counter. Her legs felt like they were going to give out at any moment. "Why did you even leave to begin with. I thought you loved me." Her voice felt so small as she tried to keep it from cracking. Vanderwood had done a lot of bad things but this made him feel the worst. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. He felt her small frame shake against him but she didn't move away.

"Of course I love you. I wanted to stay with you, but then I heard you talking to V in the hospital. He asked to to stay with him and the RFA, and you said yes. You seemed so happy to finally have a place where you were wanted. If I had stayed I was worried that you wouldn't be able to keep it. Being an agent doesn't usually come with stability." Vanderwood felt a pain in his foot as MC stepped on it. He flinched but didn't let go of MC. "What the hell was that for? I was only being honest. I thought that if I left you'd fall in love with someone from RFA and be happy."

"It was for being an idiot. You only heard half of the conversation before you decided to take off." She pushed her way out of his arms and started pacing. "V told me that after I told him about what happened with you in the woods. He wanted to help both you and Saeyoung leave the agency. He was trying to help us be happy you idiot. And why would you think that I'd fall in love with someone else? Do you really think my affections for you are so fickle. I've never even loved myself as much as I've loved you!" She was crying again and Vanderwood didn't hesitate to hold her again. He stroked her hair as she cried into his chest. He knew that she loved him but Vanderwood never imagined that her feelings were so strong.

"I'm sorry for everything MC. I'm sorry for hurting you, and I'm sorry for running away. I just didn't think you could be happy with me, especially if you knew anything about my past." MC crying had stopped just before she smacked Vanderwood upside the head. He had expected worse but it but was still surprised. 

"Your past doesn't define you. You're not the only one who has a bad past. And you can say you're not good all you want, but I know you are. When I look into your eyes I know that anything bad you might of done had to be done. It's not like you wanted to do bad things. I understand that better than you think, and you would know that if you wouldn't have left. You never even got the chance to learn more about me. You just assumed I knew nothing of shadowed past." Vanderwood saw a fire in her eyes, and he could obviously see that she was angry, but the way her lips were pouted was just too cute. Vanderwood began to laugh and MC tried to storm off. In one swift move Vanderwood lifted her up by her waist and set her on the counter. MC was completely pinned in but tried not to seem as impressed as she was. "Well that was extremely unfair." She crossed her arms and pouted. Vanderwood smiled at her and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. A blush spread across MC's cheeks and Vanderwood felt his heart pounding. This girl was going to be the death of him. He made the move to kiss her but someone started banging on the door. Vanderwood groaned and MC couldn't help but laugh. "Call that karma for leaving the way you did." He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I'm gonna punch the next person who interrupts us." He moved so that MC could go see who was at the door. As she walked towards the door a voice yelled from the other side.

"Yo MC. I've got some time to kill if you want to hang out." The voice belonged to Chris and MC was confused. He always called before trying to hook up. He never just showed up. She opened the door and tall blonde man stood in front of her. He had on a red hoodie, blue jeans, and had a six pack with him. "Sup girl." He winked at her and tried to push past her but MC didn't let him through. Chris frowned at her and tried again. "What the heck MC? Let me in."

"No Chris. I'm not in the mood right now so just go home." She went to close the door but Chris held it open.

"Really cause that's not what you said last night. I couldn't get out of work so you told me to come by in the morning. So either let me in or we can go somewhere else." MC still didn't move and Chris continued to try and cox her. "Come on, you said you wanted it no matter what." Chris grabbed MC's arm and tried to push his way through.

"Yeah well I lied. Now please leave I have other plans." Vanderwood saw that MC was struggling and didn't hesitate to come to her aid. He gently pulled her back and took her place at the door.

"Didn't you hear the lady? She asked you to leave." Vanderwood loomed in the doorway just waiting for Chris to try something. Having his hands on her was enough to make Vanderwood want to punch him. "You should probably listen to her if you know what's good for you." Chris gave it some thought and decided to just give up. 

"Whatever. Call me when you're done with this fool MC." Once he left Vanderwood closed the door and turned to MC.

"You ok?" He put a hand on MC shoulder and used to other to tilt her face up.

"I'm fine. I'm just sorry you had to see that. I must have texted him last night before you showed up." He pulled her into him and MC gladly welcomed it. Being held by Vanderwood made her feel so warm. It made her feel whole.

"It's alright. I'm just glad I didn't have to beat the shit out of him." MC giggled a little at the thought and Vanderwood felt his heart speed up. However there was an unspoken question hanging in the air and MC couldn't stand it anymore.

"Hey Vanderwood, can I ask you something?" She bit her lip, still nervous to ask.

"Of course." He felt nervous about what kind of question she wanted to ask but he just couldn't say no to her.

"Will you please stay with me this time? I don't think I could survive it if you left again." Her chest panged even at the thought of it happening and she could feel tears forming. Vanderwood held her chin and tilted her face up. He leaned down and connected their lips. It was everything MC had dreamed about and more. Vanderwoods lips were soft and fit over hers perfectly. Vanderwood could taste the coffee on her lips and melted into her as she accepted his mouth. He wanted to take things slow but kissing her gave him other ideas. When they parted MC felt as if she was floating and it felt like an answer but she still needed to hear it. Her lips parted to ask again and Vanderwood knew she needed more than a kiss. He put a finger over her lips and smiled.

"Of course I will. It's going to be hard but I promise I'll never make you sad again. Secret agents promise." He smiled down at MC and another blush spread across her face. She probably would have jumped on him in joy if it hadn't been for her pounding headache she'd been ignoring.

"So if I go lay back down you'll be here when I wake up?" Vanderwood picked her up bridal style and headed for the bedroom. 

"I'll do you one better. I'll be right next to you when you wake up." MC smiled and kissed Vanderwood's neck. Now he was blushing and MC felt satisfied.

"Good because I have been fighting a terrible hangover and need to sleep." Vanderwood laid her down on the bed and got beside her. He kissed her again but this time it picked up some momentum. When MC pulled away she was breathless. "Promise you'll be here when I wake up so you can do more than kiss me." Vanderwood blushed a little at how forward she was but he wasn't going to complain. He'd do anything to make her happy. So he pulled her into his chest and brushed his lips over her forehead. 

"It's more than a promise. It's a guarantee, but let's get some sleep first." MC nodded and settled onto his chest. As they drifted to sleep both of them thought the same thing. So this is love. Both of them finally had someone to cherish and it felt amazing.


End file.
